Her Soldiers
by Phoenix's Heartbeat
Summary: This a back story for 'I'll make a man out of you' on Trixter. This goes from when she was created to right when I'll make a man out of you starts. M for the usual stuff. (Sexual and violence and language) M is for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a backstory on Trix. Um, nothing M yet, not till like chapter 3 or 4 (Sexual M).**

* * *

(Trix POV)

_God kriffing hell._ I stared at my hand, seeing the blood start to rise to the surface and run into the sink. I turned on the water, trying to wash the blood down. There was a knock. I grabbed some gauze and pressed them onto the bleeding cut, opening the door with my elbow.

"Trix," It was Heavy, Fives and Echo.

"Hey, what's up?"

"What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing, just a cut, come in," I moved aside, letting the guys come in. "One sec." I went back to the bathroom, grabbing a needle, medical thread, a bowl of water, and fresh gauze. "Like I said, 's up?" I threaded the needle, and started to sew the wound shut.

"Do you have to do that in front of us?" It was Heavy.

"Sure, you have to get use to it. You'll be seein' lots of this in the 'front lines' as you put it." I could see Echo watching how I was sewing my hand. "What?"

"You're doin' it wrong."

"No shit sherlock. I'm not a medic."

"Well some one's pissy." Fives smirked at his comment.

"Yeah, well you try to sew your hand shut when you cut it." I shook my hand, going slower than before while I sewed carefully. Heavy smirked, seeing Fives and Echo's face drop.

"Anyway, the real reason we came here."

I didn't look up, focusing on my hand that was almost completely sewn. "We've been talking, and think that you should have someone here all the time."

"Like a nanny?" I was insulted, "You've got to be kidding me." None of them could look at me in the eye. "You're not. Oh my god!" I stood, finally finished sewing my hand, and the gauze on my hand. I was more than insulted. They thought I need a babysitter. "What the hell?!"

"Look, Trix, this is the third accident this month. You've been getting clumsy." Heavy looked at me, determination in his eyes.

"I haven't been paying attention, so what? It's not like I'm cutting my wrists trying to bleed out." I pressed the nail of my right hand, the good one, into my palm so I didn't completely explode.

"We're just trying to help you." Echo stood, trying to be the person to calm me down. "Look, even if you don't like it, we're here to help you. And if that means looking after you 24/7 then that's what's going to happen."

"Thanks, I guess, I don't know if thats an insult or a nice thing to say."

"You need a real medic, Trix, even if it isn't the best one, you need one anyways. Look, did you even disinfect that?"

_That's what I was forgetting._ "What do you care?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"Maybe I did!"

"Did you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. If you didn't then you could get an infection, and if it spreads, you could die."

"Doesn't matter, I'll just fix it myself."

"And look where that's gotten you so far. You're barely holding on." I growled, but I knew he was right. I needed real medical attention, what I was going couldn't cut it.

"Look, Trix," Fives stood also, "you NEED to see a medic. You're not even close to one. You barely know the difference between an incident and an accident."

"Sure I do."

"Then what is it?"

"Um, incident is when death happens?"

"See? You can't even lie about it confidently." I shook my head. I didn't want to hear more.

"Go."

"Trix-"

"Go. I'm fine and I don't need a _Nanny_." The last word had more venom then I meant it to have, but it got my point across.

"Okay, but if you need us, we're here." The three left, leaving me to the silence of the room and the light pattering on the balcony of my private room. I looked at the reflection on the glass. It was me, physically about 18, and I looked miserable. I was, and I knew it, but I was too proud to ask for help. It was going to get me killed one day, I knew for sure it would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so chapter 2. Um, just so you know, Trix cut her hand on a chunk of glass, and I'm putting it in the beginning. Um, beginning of Sexual scene at the end, continues next chapt.**

* * *

(Trix POV)

I looked at my cut hand, and the chunk of glass in the sink. I had broken part of the glass hand held mirror in my room. Shaking my head, I walked to the bed and sat, resting my face in my hands, elbows on my knees. _I'm not a child, I don't need a Nanny. What the hell is with them, thinking that I need someone to take care of me._

"I don't need a nanny, I'm fine. It's insulting!" I stood to fast, my eyes going black along the edges, falling backwards.

I groaned and rolled over, shoving my face in the pillow. There was a knock. "WHAT?!" I was tired and just on the verge of sleeping.

The door opened and Echo walked in, in his sleeping clothes. "Look, Trix, I'm sorry. I don't know what we were thinking. It just came up, and we all agreed, only half thinking."

I groaned rolling over to look at him as he sat on my bed. I looked at him, well more stared, as I moved closer, using his legs as a pillow, facing away from his chest. "Forgiven?" I nodded as he started to mess with my hair. I pulled him so his head was on the pillow, and I laid my head on his chest. "Go to sleep Trix."

I muttered just loud enough for him to hear, "What do you think I'm doing?" I curled up more, trying to get more warmth.

I blinked as the light to my room turned on. Once it cleared, I saw Heavy and Fives. "We're going to need him back now, we got a practice test."

I pouted, curling more onto Echo, who was still sleeping. He shifted slightly, and my pulse jumped, feeling his hips press against mine.

"You'll get play time later, Trix," Heavy gently tilted my chin up, whispering something in my ear that made me want to jump his bones right then. "Now we need the Vod back." I pouted again, then lightly nipped Echo's neck. His eyes snapped open, then blinked a couple of times, realizing that Fives and Heavy were there.

Heavy pulled Echo from my bed, and I pouted, curling in the spot where he was, wanting warmth. "We'll be back, promise," Heavy messed with my hair, but from the look on his face, I knew what he had in mind for later. My face reddened thinking of later. They walked out and I curled up, trying not to think of later.

It was about 3 hours of sitting on a bed and staring at the ceiling before the door opened and Heavy, Echo and Fives walked in, fighting, like usual. "What happened?" I sat up, looking at the three.

"Same as usual." Echo muttered, rubbing his shoulder.

"You got shot?" I stood, helping him get his shoulder plate off. "Poor, baby." I lightly kissed his shoulder, and I could feel the other's envious stares. With the whole heightened senses, I knew they were all hot and flustered. Especially Echo, who was getting all my attention, just to annoy the others.

I felt hands skim my sides, grabbing the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head. "She feel's hot, we should cool her down. Fives?"

Arms curled around me, two pairs, caring me to the bathroom. The water for my shower turned on, and I realized what they were doing seconds too late. I arched trying to get out of their grip, but I was pushed into the shower, and I yelped feeling the ice water pelt me.

I grabbed the closest person, ending up it was Fives, pulling him in. Fives grabbed Echo who grabbed Heavy, and all of us were in the shower. I hid between Echo and Heavy, as they hid behind Fives who got most of the water. He shut it off, smiling while doing so. I know that smile, and right then, I didn't like it.

Fives tackled Heavy who fell onto me, making me fall back on Echo. I yelped, almost being squished by the two on top of me. "The kriffing hell!" Heavy pushed Fives off him and out of the shower. Then he realized what Fives had done. My hips were pressing against Echo's and Heavys'.

A groan sounded from Echo's and Heavy's throat, Fives smirking. Heavy being the way he was, the dominate one, started to grind his hips against mine. I gasped, squirming trying to get out from under him. It wasn't that I didn't want them, it was that I didn't want to do it in my shower. I had slipped out from under him when arms closed around my waist. "Where do you think you're going?" Heavy whispered huskily in my ear making me shiver.

"I-I," I was trying to think of an excuse to slip away.

"I think she's trying to get away from us," Fives chuckled. I looked at Echo, who managed to get out from under Heavy, and was pouting at me. I pushed past Heavy, kissing Echo lightly. "Well, looks like we know who's her favorite."

"Only because he lets her dominate him." Heavy chuckled, pulling off pieces of his armor. Fives smirked, following Heavy's lead.

I wasn't listening to them, just thinking about Echo as our tongues slid into each other's mouth, fighting for a moment, before Echo gave in, letting me dominate. It lasted for about a second before Heavy lifted me off of Echo. I hissed and swatted at him, trying to get him to let go of me.

"Hey, Fives, she's cold, I think we should help her out of these," he lightly pulled at my pants, "before she catches a cold." My eyes were on Echo. I was usually the one who undressed myself, so Echo seemed curious as to why I let them dominate. "You know what, I think our Vod needs to dominate for once." My eyes flashed to Heavy, and then Echo, as he help Echo up. Fives grabbed my arms, putting them behind me so that I couldn't do anything to try and dominate.

Heavy lightly pushed Echo towards me, my instinct to dominate with him starting to take over. Fives had a solid grip on my arms, not letting me move too much. Echo stepped toward me, his fingers curling around the waistband of my pants. A soft moan escaped as his fingers brushed lower, inside my underwear. Something flashed in his eyes, and I knew exactly what that was, it was the same thing that flashed through Heavy's eyes before his totally lost control.

Heavy smirked, "Well, I think she's wanting this as much, if not more, than we do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I'm going to start putting non story authors notes on the bottom so if you want to skip it you can, starting next chap. Um, read The Illumination Wars? I don't know, but if you want to, then it's on my page so, yeah. Okay so to the story. It's short, really short. And read I'll make a man out of you if you haven't read that either.**

* * *

(Trix POV)

Heavy smirked, "Well, I think she's wanting this as much, if not more, than we do." I gasped when I felt Echo's fingers rub between my legs, and I looked up, seeing his eyes darken. In the back, I could see Heavy smirking, and I could feel Fives' erection against my back as he held me roughly to keep me still.

Echo rubbed harder, making a moan escape my lips as my head fell back. He pulled his hand back, unbuttoning my pants and pulling them down. As he pulled them down, he lightly kissed down my left leg. Heavy and Fives chuckled, "Heavy, I think we should take this to the other room before Echo gets too far." I was picked up and carried to my bed, spreading me out across the king size bed. Yes, I know I was spoiled more than I should. I had a huge room, bathroom, closet with all the same clothes though, and I had a balcony all to myself, not to mention the 3 guys wanting me and me wanting them. _Yes,_ I decided, _I'm more than spoiled._

My eyes flashed from Heavy to Fives to Echo. Heavy lightly tapped his chin, like he was thinking. "Hm, now, let's think how to do this." He looked at me, then at Fives and Echo. "Well, Trix, who do you think could hold out the longest, out of the three of us?"

"You," I answered instantly. Echo was the more timid one that could easily dominate, Fives and I were equals, and Heavy was the dominator. When he slept with me, he did what he wanted when he wanted, and usually made me beg if I wanted something.

"Hm, I'll go last then, now, what to do with you two?" Heavy looked at Echo and Fives. "I know," Heavy whispered something to Fives and Echo, before lightly motioning them to continue. Right then, one of the overhead speakers went off.

'_Domino squad, Master Ti wants to speak to you._' Heavy cursed.

"Great."

The guy pouted, putting the armor back on. They were having trouble with the chest orates, so I helped them snap it back into place. "Maybe later." I said, lightly tapping Heavy's chest plate as he walked out of the room.


End file.
